Their Daughter
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Jude and Tommy have been married for 20 years, now their 18 year old daughter is off to college. She is leaving behind her family, her boyfriend, and her past. Can she make it by herself? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HeY gUyS! I got the idea for this story from the fanfic There Goes My Life What Hurts the Most Sequel written by Depps My Husband. I also got the idea from the songs There Goes My Life (Kenny Chesney) and Don't Forget to Remember Me (Carrie Underwood). I will continue this story, but from Vanessa's POV. Please read and review. **

**Summary: Jude and Tommy's daughter is off to college. She is leaving behind the media, her family, and her boyfriend. Can she make it by herself? **

**P.S. I don't own anything. **

Tommy shouted from the foyer where he was standing nrxt to Jude.

"Hon, you're gonna be late! The plane leaves in two hours! We need to leave now!" Jude

said.

"Okay, Okay," she sighed as she made her way down the steps carrying two full

suitcases. She had her traditional look of sweatpants, an Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, and one

earphone in her ear and another dangling around her neck.

"I can't believe it! Our baby is going to college," Jude whispered to Tommy as they watched

their 18 year old daughter walk out the door of their house. It was official. She is an adult now.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

"There's one! Oops nevermind," Jude said to her very annoyed husband.

"Found one!" Vanessa said.

"Okay," Tommy said as he pulled into the parking spot Vanessa found.

"This is it," Tommy whispered as he opened Jude's car door. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwwwwww! You two need a room," Vanessa teased. Her parents have been married for

20 years. They still acted like they were teenagers. Because of that comment her parents were now

involved in a very public make-out session.

"Vanessa! Where are you going? Where's your boyfriend? Have you two broken up?"

paparrazi shouted as they found the happy family walking into the airport. Vanessa was the public's

favorite. The daughter of teen rock sensation Jude Harrison and ex- Boyz Attack playboy Tom

Quincy made her way onto the papers daily. Luckily, security blocked the paparrazi from entering the airport.

"Guys! You are late!" Sadie said as she hugged her neice.

"Thanks for coming," Vanessa said.

"We are all going to miss you!" Aunt Sadie replied.

"Don't hug her," Uncle Kwest said as he captured Vanessa in a hug.

"Hey," Vanessa heard. She turned around and there he was. Her love. "You didn't think I

would miss my girl going to college just because of the stupid media?" Ryan asked as she ran into

him. She ran into him so hard that they both fell onto the cold dirty airport floor. But, it didn't matter!

They were laughing the entire time.

" Last call for Flight 648 to Virginia. Repeat Last Call for Flight 648 to Virginia," the

announcer said. Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Jude, Vanessa, and Ryan were standing in front of her

terminal.

"Well, that's me," Vanessa said sadly as she looked at her family. "This is it!"

"Okay, um keep that money in your purse. Don't lose it! You packed your pajamas? Right?

In case your luggage is lost!Call us when you get to the University! Remember though it will be a

different time zone. And we already booked your flight for Christmas so don't worry about it," Jude

rambled as she pulled Vanessa into a tight embrace.

"I know Mom," Vanessa said as tears sprouted from her eyes and trailed down her face.

"Love you," Jude whispered.

"Love you too Mom," Vanessa said.

"Be safe!" Jude said as she let go of Vanessa.

"Always," Vanessa said as she hugged her father.

"Bye baby," Tommy said as he inhaled his daughter's scent. "Take care."

"Bye daddy!" Vanessa said as she planted a kiss on her father's cheek. "Miss you."

"Miss you more." he said as he slowly opened his arms. His baby was leaving him.

Vanessa made her way to her boyfriend.

I'll be there in two months! Okay?" he asked.

"Love you," she said staring into his eyes. He pulled her in to an intimate kiss. They didn't

stop until Tommy cleared his throat.

"Love you too! More than anything," Ryan whispered. She reluctantly pulled herself out of

his arms. She quickly hugged her aunt and uncle and showed security her passport. She blew her

family a kiss and shouted "Bye!"

The last thing she saw before climbing onto the plane was her family and her boyfriend

waving.

She was on her own.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! And keep reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am going to try and focus on this story! Hope you like the update!! Please review!!!**

I walked out of the plane terminal and immediately a wave of loneliness rushed over me. It

was my choice to go by myself. They offered to come with me and get me settled in. I turned my

phone on and the song 24 hours started playing. My mom was calling.

"Hello," I said walking to the luggage claim.

"Hi honey," my mom's beautiful voice filled my empty heart.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"Dad and I miss you too," she said.

"Well, I am here. I have to go and get my bags. I'll call you when I get a cab to the school,"

I said softly before closing my phone. Of course it was a one of a kind brand new blackberry that

probably cost more than my car. Dad got it for me after I learned that I was accepted into William &

Mary. I was so nervous. WIlliam & Mary was my dream school and when I opened the acceptance

letter I was so happy. My parents always said that I had no idea where I got my smarts from. My

dad dropped out of 7th grade and my mom barely graduated high school. She said the only reason

she continued going was because she wanted my dad to be proud of her. She was going to drop

out and get a tutor, but apparently my dad was upset about it or something so she kept going. Of

course Aunt Sadie told me that Mom sucked so badly in math that she got a 6% as a final grade.

But, even if my parents aren't brainy they are still the smartest people I know.

I got my bags and left the airport to find a cab. Suddenly, dozens of flashes of light burned

my eyes. Damn. They found me. I rushed into an available cab and whipped open my phone.

"Dad! What the hell? How did they found me?" I shrieked after my dad answered his phone.

"First of all... watch the language please," my dad said, "Secondly, I don't know how they

found out, but it's all over the news 'Daughter of teen rocker and ex- boybander heading to college'

Everyone is tuning in to see the favorite celebrity daughter. Most celebrities don't make it to high

school without a private tutor so for you going to an ivy league school is a big deal."

"But, I am not a celebrity!" I said.

"You are the daughter of two. Plus you after that night everyone knows who you are," he said.

I sighed. That night. That was a bad night. "I don't do that anymore. I am not that party girl

anymore. Now my night on the town is studying at the library or going to a fast food joint," I argued.

"Yeah. That's why. Everyone is curious about the reborn party girl. Watching to see if you

go back to your old routine." he said. This was a sore spot between us. I think it brought back too

many bad memories when my dad found out that I was pregnant at 15 and didn't even know who the

father was. I was probably wasted when the baby was conceived anyway.

"I am never going back to that routine Dad. You know that," I said. Ryan pulled me through.

He made me stop and look at my life. I realized that the drinking and the sex... it wasn't worth it. I

almost lost everything. My family. My friends. My life. I can't even stand the smell of alcohol now.

Ryan and I have been dating for two years and we haven't had sex yet. When I got pregnant at

fifteen it made me realize I had a problem. I was going to move away with my parents and take care

of the baby. I wouldn't be here if the baby lived. Even after three years it is still hard to remember

the baby. It is still hard to realize that it wasn't my fault. Spontaneous abortion. That's the medical

term.

"I know baby. I know. Your mother knows that. Ryan knows that, but the media doesn't

know that."

"Daddy, I am here. I am at the school. I don't think the media followed. Love you," I said

before one again closing my phone. I paid the cab driver and gave him extra for all the trouble and I

walked out of the cab and opened the trunk. I got my stuff and turned around to face my new home.

Swarms of teenagers surrounded me. All with their parents. I knew I needed to do this alone.

Besides I would see everyone in a couple months for winter break.

"Hello! Welcome to William & Mary!" a wayyy too peppy voice welcomed me.

"Hi. I am," I began.

"I know who you are! You are Vanessa Quincy!" she said still too peppy.

"Shhh!" I whispered. Damn! I was hoping the baseball hat and sunglasses would help keep

me from being discovered. I was hoping that as long as my hair was hidden my identity would be

too. It seems like my hair is the most focused part of me.

"Oh. Sorry!" she whispered, "Here is your room key! Room 3 A. You have two roomates

who are already here! Do you need any help with your bags? I would love to help! I am a big fan of

your music."

"Umm... no thank you, but thanks for offering. And I don't really do the whole music thing

anymore, but thanks for liking it?" I said uncomfortably. Uncle Darius is constantly hounding me

about singing again, but I know that the singing will lead to the parties which will lead to the drinks

which will lead to the sex and the drugs. I love singing, but for now I am singing under a fake name

and only releasing them in a little shop on Queens in Toronto. The owner is good friends with my

mom.

I grabbed the key and began the walk to my room. The rest of my stuff will be here any

day. I just brought my clothes, my guitar, and a couple of pictures and personal stuff.

I turned the key to open the dorm and heard an "Oh. My. God!"


End file.
